1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical machines, and more particularly to slot insulation such as used in electric motors, generators and generator/motors.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for supporting electrical machine end windings, and for transferring heat from end windings. For example, heat resistant papers can be used to insulate end windings from each other and/or from the core supporting the windings. One common method of cooling the end windings is air cooling, for example, where flowing air impinges on resin impregnated end windings. A typical failure mode for air cooled end windings is for the windings to fail at the location where the windings exit the slot of the core, e.g., the stator slot. These typical failures are caused by loss of insulation between the winding and the core.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved slot insulation for electrical machines. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.